1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synergistic active compound mixtures comprising ipconazole and at least one further fungicidally active compound, microbicidal compositions based on these active compound mixtures and the use of these active compound mixtures, as well as compositions for protecting industrial materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
From the literature, it is known that ipconazole has fungicidal properties and can be used for protecting industrial materials (cf. EP-A 341954). However, in protecting wood and wood composites, the antifungal action of ipconazole has been found to be insufficient against all wood-destroying organisms. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve the activity of ipconazole in the protection of industrial materials, in particular wood and wood composites.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that mixtures of ipconazole with certain other fungicides have better microbicidal activity, in particular against wood-destroying organisms, compared with the activity of the sum of the individual active compounds.